Road to Ninja: Endurance
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: On her third birthday, they were betrothed. On the eve of his darkest hour, he knew. On the eve of her saddest moment, she knew. Now that they faced each other once again, will friendship be enough to ease the longing aches in their hearts or will it complicate things more? But they were shinobis, and they will endure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _ **So this story, despite the "Road to Ninja" caption, so let me just explain that. The title was derived from the movie "Road to Ninja" where it shows to Naruto and Sakura of an alternate reality from what they really know. So the story is like that. There is an alternate reality existing within the Narutoverse, with either a minor or major changes. And this will be a SasuHina story, so if you don't like it, well, you know what to click.**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto and I never will so, please, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

~Road to Ninja~

Endurance

Chapter 1

The Engagement

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, come here." His mother had called out to him. He was currently attending a Christmas party, which also doubled as a Birthday celebration, as his brother had explained to him. He didn't really get why he had to dress up. Usually his mother would let him wear what he wanted, but for some reason, the three year old was forced to don on something formal.

He followed his mother towards where she and his father was, talking to the host of the party. As soon as he got there, he was surprised to see that there was a girl, about his age, and his father was introducing him. Whatever was said had not reached his ears as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was cute, he'd admit, but her eyes were weird! "Sasuke?" his mother's voice brought him out of his musings, "Why don't you go say hi to Hinata?" Sasuke stared at her in confusion. Who was Hinata?

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun." Bowed the girl he was staring at a while ago, and he realized this was Hinata. He nodded, unsure what to say before bowing back to her as well. As if realizing all eyes were on them, Sasuke blushed a little before grabbing her hand and ran away…

"We'll be back later kaasan!" he told his mother, eager to get away. As soon as they were gone from the prying eyes of any adult Sasuke let out a breath of relief before staring back at Hinata, who was panting at the unexpected running, "Whew, at least we got away."

"Um, ano-"

"Ah!" he exclaimed, tugging her as he spotted a pond not too far away, "Did you see that pond? I bet it's really a good place to catch frogs!"

"Frogs?"

"Yeah!" he said smiling widely at her, "Didn't your brother teach you how to catch some?"

"I don't have a brother." She said softly, and he blinked…

"Wow, I have one!" he exclaimed, "And he's amazing!" he boasted, before realizing she seemed a little dejected not having one, "I know! I'll teach you how!"

"How?"

"To catch frogs! I'll be your big brother tonight!" and with that she smiled and nodded cheerfully.

Needless to say they returned frog-less and dirty, but with big smiles plastered on their faces.

It was after that day, that they'd make monthly routine visits, and while they had let Sasuke and Hinata play and interact to their hearts' content, they had been oblivious to the arrangements their parents have made. And it wasn't until the massacre had Uchiha Sasuke realized what the arrangement was.

* * *

"What happened to your clan is truly a tragedy Sasuke-dono." Hiashi said as he drank from his cup. The once excited boy was now replaced with a hollow shell, "As my duty, I offer you a place to stay in, until you decide to do so otherwise?"

"Duty?" Sasuke asked, a frown marring his once carefree face, "You are not duty-bound to me."

"Hmm," he put his cup down, "True, but I am duty-bound to do what's best for my daughter. And what's best right now is to take care of her betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"To be married." He explained, Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the Hyuga Patriarch, "To Hinata of course."

"Hinata?!" he exclaimed, and suddenly remembered the fondness his dearest friend had on the blonde haired blockhead. "But, why now all of a sudden!?" he asked, "Is it because my parents are not here anymore?!"

"I would have waited until you graduated from the academy." Said Hiashi, "With your parents dead, I realized now would be a crucial time for you to be reminded that not all is lost for you."

"Lost?"

"The death of your family has placed unexpected disruption on our plans," Hiashi continued, oblivious to the overwhelming information he was imparting on the still-grieving boy, "Your engagement has been agreed upon since her third birthday between your parents and I, now all that's left is for both of you to agree." Sasuke's eyes snapped to Hiashi then to the paper he had slid before him, "As soon as you sign the paper, I will also tell this to Hinata-"

"I'll agree to this engagement on some conditions." Sasuke said as he took the kunai from the table, before looking up at the Hyuga Patriarch. He might not be strong enough yet to have protected his clan, but he'll protect his best friend from the horrors of this agreement…

" _Ne, Hinata, why do you like that idiot so much?" Sasuke asked, his face scrunched up in disagreement. Hinata had blushed and poked her fingers together…_

" _He saved me, when no one else was looking."_

" _Saved you?"_

" _Hai, from the bullies." She said softly and Sasuke stared at her in shock…_

" _Bullies?! You never told me someone bullied you!"_

" _It's fine now." She smiled at him before looking at the blonde haired prankster not too far away from them, "One day I'll marry him." She sighed wistfully and Sasuke chucked a snowball at her…_

" _Ew! You're lucky you're my friend, so I have faith I won't have your cooties!" Hinata gasped before she chucked back a snowball at him, and they laughed and played with snow all day long…_

 _._

" _Hinata, are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he stumbled upon Hinata huddled outside her compound's gates, "Why are you not inside?" she sniffed and wiped her tears away…_

" _I disappointed otousama again." she said, before fresh tears flowed down, "I'll never be good enough for him! If I don't, then I'll never be good enough for Naruto-kun!" It wasn't for a few more minutes did she realize that she and Sasuke had stayed outside longer than they should have. "Go-gomenasai Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Tch, Hina!" Sasuke whined softly, "You never have to apologize. Do I have to tell you that so many times?" Hinata sniffed and wiped away her tears before smiling at him and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes before lightly tapping her on the shoulder, "Haha! Tag! You're it!" and he ran away from her…_

" _Gasp! No fair Sasuke-kun!" She chased him anyway._

"Condition?" Hiashi asked and Sasuke nodded…

"I won't care what you think of Hinata's worth will be for as my wife. You'll not discourage her, you understand?" he said, "If you support her, no matter how weak or how futile it is for you, you just support her and show her you care!" he demanded and Hiashi blinked. The boy's chivalry towards his daughter was admirable, but the implications was none to pleasant. The boy thought he was cruel and harsh. Hiashi was simply realistic and thought it was best to prepare her for the worst, and who better to expose her to such things than her own parent? "That and she won't be told just yet." Sasuke stated, looking down in frustration, "She doesn't need the burden of engagement right now."

"Very well." and with that, Sasuke sealed the deal and swiped a drop of blood on the scroll.

.

.

After the massacre, Hinata had seen less and less of Sasuke. He never came by anymore, and when they'd look at each other; he'd turn away and act as if she wasn't there. She knows he's hurting from his brother's betrayal which if Hinata was honest, felt like he was hers as well. She and Sasuke had grew up and became close ever since they met on her third birthday, and now…

Itachi betrayed the Leaf. The Uchiha clan was gone, and Sasuke…

He looked as if he was too busy even for her.

* * *

When they had graduated, Hinata had been so happy! Finally, she was a genin, surely father would be so proud, she thought. But when it had only been Ko who had come and congratulated her, she felt herself deflate. Noticing it, Ko tried to cheer her up but Hinata only let out a small smile. As they made their way back to their compound, she noticed a lone figure by the swing, and she felt a pang of sorrow…

Naruto was not able to graduate.

"Hinata-sama?" Ko called out, Hinata snapped back in attention up ahead and hurriedly caught up with him. When she raised her head, she saw another lone figure walking right up ahead of her, "Ah, it's Sasuke-sama!" Ko had said, "Perhaps you'd like to celebrate with him?" he smiled encouragingly, but Hinata winced at the thought. She had not been able to talk to Sasuke even once when the Uchiha massacre had happened. She had been too scared back then…

Now she was only too ashamed.

.

.

Sasuke had felt her presence behind him, and he often wondered, who should make the first move. He never wanted to drift away from his childhood friend, but somehow they did. He felt too depressed back then, and didn't want to see the look on her face when he'd state they were engaged. He figured if he avoided her, he could stall. He had not anticipated it would be too easy…

When he took a turn to his place, while they continued on straight ahead, it was then he realized something…

They were both going different ways.

And as she walked in the sun-lit road, he basked in the shadows of the alley he'd walked in for so long.

* * *

He had been in the hospital, when he heard what had happened to her, he wanted to beat Neji to a pulp. Never mind that Neji was a Hyuga, and considered stronger than him (as that stupid bushy brow had stated), he was going to give him a piece of his mind in ever harming Hinata! But he saw Naruto visit Hinata. He had just been outside, about to pay her a visit too, and hopefully rekindle some of their friendship when he stopped and eavesdropped.

Naruto had already promised to beat Neji for her, and he thought Hinata would appreciate it more if it would be Naruto to do it. She had always favored the dobe after all, and it had not changed over the years, but grew stronger. He swallowed his saliva before turning around, opting not to go and visit her.

And it wasn't long after that did Sasuke leave, and had not returned until after the Fourth Shinobi War.

* * *

"I'm glad I had not nullified the contract." Hiashi had told her after the announcement for Sasuke's pardon was made. Hinata turned her head in confusion. What contract? It wasn't until that time did she realize she was engaged all along. Hiashi had explained, Hinata felt betrayed, both by her father and her childhood friend…

That was until she saw Sasuke's condition written down…

She teared up as she realized even in his grief, Sasuke wanted to help her. "However, it is your decision. Do you accept it?" It was so unfair, she thought. She had been ready to give her life to Naruto, she'd even confessed, Neji died for her to protect Naruto, and now…

"Hinata?"

"Hai." She replied, "I will accept the engagement."

* * *

Sasuke had been ready to leave, to start his travels, when a Hyuga had come to deliver a scroll. He raised a brow, and took the scroll. When he opened it, a burst of shock and disbelief erupted around him, seeing as his former teammates surrounded him…

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha, you are cordially invited to dine with Hiashi Hyuga, along with your fiancé, Hinata Hyuga, this evening. Casual wear is welcomed. Please come promptly.**_

Sasuke knew it was a summoning, and he was not allowed to refuse. He understood Hiashi wanting him to marry Hinata, but why would she agree? He clenched his fists. If he finds out Hiashi had forced her, he will raise hell.

He made the old man promise. He's not going to break it.

* * *

Sasuke had arrived at the Hyuga compound, dressed in his casual clothes. Naruto, Kakashi and even Sakura insisted he wear something decent, but he was feeling quite rude. The guards opened up for him when he handed the scroll and they led him to the dining table. The first thing he noticed was Hiashi, the stern man who was too cold to be Hinata's father. His eyes then drifted off to his left, and saw warm and soft pale eyes staring at him.

Hinata was smiling at him softly, and he felt a little foolish. He's going to break the contract. He doesn't want to get in the way of another one's happy ending.

Dinner had been awkward, and Sasuke had been rude, while Hinata was flushed. Hiashi had not been pleased. When the topic of their engagement had been brought up, Sasuke decided to cease the opportunity…

"I want the engagement off." He suddenly said and both Hyugas looked up. "You don't have to acknowledge the contract made so long ago."

"I completely agree," Hiashi said, "But Hinata had already accepted." Sasuke looked at her, and she gave him a nervous smile. She must have hoped it would make him feel welcomed, on the contrary, it only served to agitate him. Why was she fine with all this?

"I don't believe you." Sasuke muttered before abruptly leaving the dinner table and went out of the compound. Hinata had not even waited for her father before she rushed out to go after him, afraid that if she let him walk away from them, from her, he'd disappear again, and she won't be able to look at him straight in the eye once more…

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out, "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke paused and turned; she had not anticipated that and crashed right into him. He grunted at the force of the collision, but he braced them both, assisting Hinata to regain her balance, "Gomenasai!" she mumbled, blushing as she realized their close proximity. Sasuke's indifferent gaze softened at the sight of her. Of all the people who didn't need to apologize to him, she was always on top of the list…

"No, I should be the one apologizing." He said, "You're finally getting everything you want, I shouldn't be standing in the way." he finished and Hinata stared at him for a moment, before finally lowering her gaze...

"What I want?" Hinata mumbled softly, "I want Neji-niisan back," she said, her fists clenching at her sides, "I want to be strong enough to protect my precious people," she thought back at how she always, always failed to keep Naruto safe, even causing Neji to die because of her failure, then she thought back to the Uchiha massacre, how she stood aside to let him grieve for far too long on his own, "I want my best friend back." She added softly and cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his pale skin, "I want my friend to find his home, and that's why I agreed." She said, and offered him a tearful smile, "If you have someone else Sasuke that you love, I'll gladly let you go. But forgive me, if I'm going to use this engagement to get to know you again and keep you close." she admitted, and Sasuke knows she was scared, but not of the engagement...

But of losing him again...

"I told you before Hina," Sasuke murmured, leaning into her touch, "You never have to apologize. Do I have to tell you that so many times?" she smiled at him, a single tear rolling down her pale cheeks as she remembered the pasts conversations they've had when they were children. So she answered as she always did and nodded happily at him in response like so many years ago. They stood there for a moment, just basking in each other's presence before they shared a soft laugh as they felt that this was right. There was still so much needed to be said, but nothing was worth mentioning because finally they were reunited…

"I missed you Sasuke-kun." She mumbled and he touched their foreheads together…

"Ah." He mumbled, "Me too." and for the longest time, he felt like he was home.

.

.

.

 _ **And that's all for the first chapter, tell me what you think?**_ _ **Short I know, but it's all I can say that will fit the first chapter, and it's more like a prologue anyway, any questions, please comment it in reviews and I will answer as best as I can, if I can't, then I will explain it as the story progresses, please be patient, I'm really so busy and I've been flunking some classes of mine, but I can't get these plots out of my head. I don't know if you're reading my author's note, but if you are, I'd apologize in advance for ranting. I needed an outlet and parents are no option for me so…**_

 _ **Sorry!**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, I want to ask you about what your opinion would be should I decide to create another story about an illegitimate child between Sasuke and Hinata right after the events in chapter 700, or nah, too complicated? Just asking though…**_

 _ **To tell you the truth I haven't been much enthusiastic writing fics like this because it just breaks my heart! ToT I really was clinging to the fact it should have ended in chapter 699 instead… but oh well, life happens and we cannot do anything about the past. Anyway, sorry if it's not an update! But I will finish those stories! I just need to find my plot bunnies to those again, because I seem to have forgotten where I was going with it.**_

 _091410042017_


	2. Open Letter

This is not a story chapter, but rather a notice…

I'm sorry about this, but I feel it to be quite unfair for you guys, so here it is…

I'll be deleting all the current chapters of my unfinished stories, the completed ones will stay the same, but I'll have to do it for the unfinished ones because you guys have waited for so long, and although I know where the stories are headed, most of the plotlines have been forgotten, and some I just don't feel like it anymore…

But I do promise, as soon as I managed to write a good deal of chapters to keep you satisfied I will begin updating that story, until then, thank you so much for your _**undying**_ patience and support.

I feel like I owe you an explanation to these changes, and well here it goes:

For the past couple years, I've been flunking classes, and I'm already on my sixth year in college, and hopefully, only one more year left to go before I am eligible for graduation. And as such, that does suck out the collective juices out of my system, and I've been neglecting every passion I've once had.

And no amount of apology will erase the fact you guys have been waiting for possibly _**years**_ for an update. And I am ashamed of that fact.

So, as an apology, I will be doing my best to give you the best stories that I can make, but sad to say, when I read my stories, the ones currently published anyway, I cannot, for the life of me, kick start my brain to write a continuation.

For a year now I've struggled with putting my stories up for adoption, but I know writing is my passion, and I still want to continue these stories the way I want them to be made. Yes, I know, a bit selfish of me, but I can't let my stories go…

So as a solution, I decided to pull out the unfinished ones, but will leave every first chapter untouched until I can reconstruct the entire plotlines and begin successive updates. Don't worry, the first chapters will be edited and reconstructed as well, but I'll leave them out from the deletion just so that you can be updated when I start it again.

But hey, if you decide you don't want to, that's fine. No worries…

But if you decide you want to stick around and read the improvements, then I will promise to do my best not to let you guys down.

Thank you so much for everything.

Love,

Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234

PS: if you're wondering which course I keep flunking, it's a bachelor's degree in chemical engineering.


End file.
